Rock with Barney (1999) (battybarney2014's version)
Rock with Barney (1999) is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 22, 1999. Plot teaches is School the kids and Barney helps the kids putting on a show. It Showtime, Dress Up, Paint, Tools, Stage, Shadow, Music, Singing, Dancing, Magic, Stage Show, Magic Tricks, Spotlight, Magic Show, Tap Shoes, Clothes, Put on a Show, Brightlight, Curtain, Dressed Up, Curtain Stage Magic Trick, Curtain Spotlight, Animated, Stage Curtain, Stock, Dollar, Theatre, Costume, Props, Puppet and Show putting on a show Tosha has a special surprise. BJ wants to save a fair princess Baby Bop. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Robert *Stephen *Keesha *Danny *Linda *Emily *Kim *Jeff *Chip *Perry *Jill Stories *Favorite Mother Goose Rhymes Trivia: *The Barney costume in Stick with Imagination *The Barney voice in Stick with Imagination *The Baby Bop costume in Stick with Imagination. *The Baby Bop voice in Stick with Imagination. *The BJ costume in Stick with Imagination. *The BJ voice in Stick with Imagination. *Hannah wear a same clothes in Stick with Imagination. *Robert wear a same clothes in Stick with Imagination. *Stephen wear a same clothes in Stick with Imagination. *Keesha wear a same clothes in Stick with Imagination. *Danny wear a same clothes in Itty Bitty Bugs. *Linda wear a same clothes in Itty Bitty Bugs. *Kim wear a same clothes in Grandparents are Grand (1999). *Jeff wear a same clothes in Grandparents are Grand (1999). *Emily wear a same clothes in Grandparents are Grand (1999). *Perry wear a same clothes in Snack Time. *Chip wear a same clothes in Snack Time. *Jill wear a same clothes in Excallent Exercise. *The alternate music director by Bob Singleton in 1990-2000. End Credits Music *Good Manners *Please and Thank You *My Aunt Came Back *Do Your Ears Hang Low *Me and My Teady *Everyone is Special *Tortilla Song *The Fiesta Song *Pinata Song *Hello, and Goodbye *Where Oh Where Has Baby Bop Gone *If You're Happy and You Know It "Rock with Barney" Previews 1999 2003: Opening #Warning Screen #Wanner Home Video Logo #PBS Kids Videos Logo #Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Preview #Scooby Doo On Zombie Island Preview #Warner Home Video Halloween Collection Preview #The Wizards of Oz Preview #Jack Frost Preview #The Iron Giant Preview #Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone Preview #See Spot Run Preview #Warner Bros Halloween Favorites Preview #Pokemon 3 Preview #Scooby Doo And The Cyber Chase Preview #Willy Wonka Charlie and The Choclate Factory Preview #Playhouse Disney and Disney Channel Collection Preview #PBS Kids Collection Promo #Cartoon Network Collection Preview #Nick Jr and Nickelodeon Collection Preview #Noggin Collection Preview #Barney | Meet Barney and Friends Promo #Barney | Season 1 Promo #Laugh with Me Music Video from Be My Valentine, Love Barney #Family Favorite Channels VHS Promo #Barney & Friend's is coming up next bumper #PBS Kids big and small ABC #Aloha #Use your imagination bumper #Barney & Friend's thinking bumper #PBS kids frog race #PBS kids pig bumper #368 Barney The Purple Dinosaur videos / books / coloring & activity / and soundtracks Promo #Barney & Friends | You Can Be Anything Promo #Tahra Time #Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Stanley) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (The Book of Pooh) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Bear in the Big Blue House) #Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo (Rolie Polie Olie) #The Book of Pooh Promo (Weird Singing) #Out of the Box's Promo (Weird Singing) #PB&J Otter Promo (Weird Singing) #Rolie Polie Olie Promo (Weird Singing) #Bear in the Big Blue House Promo (Weird Singing) #Barney Videos (It’s Time For Counting, Barney In Outer Space, & Barney’s Big Surprise) Trailer #Barney Banjo Toy Promo #My Party With Barney Kideo VHS Trailer #Microsoft Actimates Barney Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (PBS Kids varriet) #Our Feature Presentation Bumper (PBS Kids varriet) #PBS Kids Shop Commercial #PBS Kids Announced of Barney & Friend's Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 7 Version) / Storytime with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Visit PBS Online at pbskids.org screen Bumper #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Bill Nye the Science Guy Killed cops Preview #Barney's Imagination Island Preview #Barney Live in New York City Preview #Barney Safety Preview #Barney Families are Special Preview #Barney Waiting for Santa Preview #Barney Making New Friends Preview #Barney Songs Preview #Riding In Barney's Car Preview #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Joe Scruggs Music Video Promo #Barney's Colors and Shapes Preview #PBS Kids Videos Logo